The Song That They Danced
by Lavi the Ninja Panda
Summary: Allen, Lavi and Lenalee are members of the dance crew The Black Order. They were told to go on a tour of schools around the country to get teens to apply for the Order. While they're at a certain school, Lavi and Allen are made to do one last dance but... it was to the song that they met. Rated T cause it can be, Laven.
1. The First Dance

**Hey, it's me again. This idea was stuck in my head while listening to the nightcored version of Dam Dadi Do. It was a great idea, and this time... It's gonna have multiple chapters!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own D. Gray-Man, the songs 'Because You Live', 'Bangarang', 'Dam Dadi Do' or 'Everytime We Touch'.**

* * *

The Black Order. That's who they were, a dance crew.

Today, three of their dancers were performing at a school; to try and get more people to join their Order. The three dancers were:

Lenalee; a dark green haired, dark eyed, solo dancer.

Allen; a white haired, silver eyed, partner dancer.

Lavi; a red haired, emerald eyed, partner dancer.

"Hello! I'm Lenalee," Lenalee introduced herself to the school.

"I'm Lavi," Lavi introduced himself.

"And I'm Allen!" Allen introduced.

"And we're The Black Order, a dance crew that was established a while ago. We have come here today to show you a mix of dances and styles and a hope that you would want to join the Order!" Lenalee said and stepped off the podium. Lavi and Allen walked up to the podium.

"Us two, we're partner dancers. The reason we're partners in dancing is because everyone else preferred Solo, and we wanted partner dancing." Lavi said, and was then pushed aside by Allen in an unprofessional way.

"Anyway, when you dance with the Order, you gain a few things; experience, a new skill and most of all, powerful friendship bonds. That's what happened to me anyway." Allen said and stepped away from the podium, dragging Lavi along with him. The school laughed and clapped. The first style of dance was Solo, danced by Lenalee to Bangarang by Skrillex.

Her body's movements jerked, shuffled and jumped to the beat of the song, which was pretty damned fast. The school was mesmerized by her movements. Her outfit was a short skirt and a loose fitting T-shirt that allowed maximum movement of her body and legs for the style of dancing that she did.

Lenalee was barely even breaking a sweat after that dance. The school clapped and whistled, and a few wolf-whistled to Lenalee. She blushed and bowed and walked off towards Lavi and Allen, who were arguing about which song they were going to dance to.

"But The Fourteenth's Piano Melody is the best!" Allen argued he was frustrated with Lavi.

"Well I say Because You Live by Jesse McCartney is better!" Lavi argued back. Lenalee sighed.

"Just go with Because You Live. It's the best song suited to your unique style of partner dancing. Now, put the freaking song on and go and get into your positions." Lenalee said and shoved them towards the front of the stage.

They both sighed and got into their positions; Allen kneeling on the ground staring at nothing, Lavi standing not far behind, waiting for his cue to begin the dance. A soft piano melody began, and Allen looked up and stared at nothing.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart__  
__It's the end of the world in my mind," _Allen stared, looking sad.

"_Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call__  
__I've been looking for the answer__  
__Somewhere__  
__I couldn't see that it was right there__  
__But now I know what I didn't know." _Lavi walked up behind Allen, wrapping his arms around Allen's shoulders and hoisting him up and spinning them in a small circle until Allen was facing Lavi.

"_Because you live and breathe__  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help__  
__Because you live, girl__  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky." _Allen and Lavi were doing all sorts of twirls, steps and small solo dances.

"_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again__  
__Cuz of you, made it through every storm__  
__What is life, what's the use if you're killing time__  
__I'm so glad I found an angel__  
__Someone__  
__Who was there when all my hopes fell__  
__I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe__  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help__  
__Because you live, girl__  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky__  
__Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why__  
__I carry on when I lose the fight__  
__I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe__  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help__  
__Because you live, girl__  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe__  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help__  
__Because you live, girl__  
__My world has everything I need to surviv__e_

_Because you live, I live, I live." _The song slowly came to an end, with Allen's and Lavi's foreheads touching and their breaths mingling, and both were on the floor in a type of embrace. This caused a bunch of cheers, clapping and whistling, and people were standing up. Allen and Lavi stood up and bowed. This is what Lenalee meant by they had their own unique style; they were both guys, and things tended to be different.

They walked back over to where Lenalee was, watching their every movement from the beginning.

"I don't know how you guys do it, but it's bloody amazing. Not even male-female partner dances emit that much reaction." Lenalee said walking over to them. They shrugged.

"Maybe it's our unique combination. Anyway, which song are we dancing to now?" Lavi asked, looking at the playlist.

"Um, I think it was Dam Dadi Doo, a partner dance and a solo dance." Lenalee said. Allen nodded and walked over to the system to put on 'Dam Dadi Doo'. The song had a few seconds delay at the beginning, so they had enough time to get themselves into position.

When the song started, Lenalee rose up from the ground while Allen and Lavi just stood there, waiting for the beat of the song before starting their partner style shuffles. The song had a good, fast beat to it, and it got their hearts racing.

Lenalee did a whole bunch of mixed shuffling, arm movement, leg movement and hip movement styles. This had males, and some females, eyes glued to her the whole time. These gazes fuelled Lenalee's energy, and made her able to create different movements and styles while also making her movements faster.

Allen and Lavi just continued with their unique style of partnered hip movements, grinding each other's bodies together in a sort of night club style. This had many types of gazes attracted to them; disgusted, amazed, intrigued, studying, and just plain gob-smacked.

When they finished, the whole school erupted in cheers. Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were all sweating and breathing heavily. That was the most hardcore dance they had. The school started shouting 'Encore!', and Lenalee asked the school who wanted Allen and Lavi, most of the school put their hands up, and who wanted her to dance again, and the last small part of the school raised their hands.

It was decided; Allen and Lavi with their unique style.

"Okay, I'm going to pick someone to choose their song, and they're going to have to make some type of dance up." Lenalee said and jumped off the stage to some girl with her hand up.

"Dance to Everytime We Touch by Cascada!" The girl said loudly. Allen and Lavi paled. That was _their _song. The one that they met at, the one that had_ that little bit _of intimacy in it. They couldn't. They couldn't show their intimate moves, but if they didn't… the whole dance would be thrown off.

"We have to do it Lavi… Lenalee hasn't seen the dance, and so she'll just make us do it." Allen said, looking at Lavi's worried face.

"I suppose, at least they'll understand the '_powerful friendship bonds_' of the speech that you gave." Lavi said, smiling at Allen. Allen smiled back and pecked Lavi on the cheek.

"Oh well, it's my favourite dance so I don't really care." Allen said and walked over to the stage, dragging Lavi with him. Lavi's cheeks were dusted pink. It made him adorable in Allen's vision. Lenalee bounded back over to the stage and over to the player. Lavi and Allen got into position, and waited for the song to begin.

Then, the song began.

* * *

**Ooooh, cliff hanger. I wonder what they'll do. Anyway, I'll have the second chapter up as soon as I can! Happy reading~! **

**- Lavi The Ninja Panda.**


	2. The Flashback

__**I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to even update this story! XD Well... this is pretty much what most people would call a filler chapter! And it is exactly that. I'm sorry, my other stories will be on hiatus, and so will this one, until the neck high assignments and homework is ankle high. Haha, you get my drift.**

**ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

_Oh em gee! It's a flashback moment! ;D_

Allen had been pretty much forced by Lenalee to join the dance crew… thing that her brother Komui established. He sighed, he really hated dancing and he hated being watched when he was dancing.

"Oh, Lenalee, I will someday get you back for this…" Allen mumbled and continued walking up to the small dance studio that was located somewhere in somewhere. He reached the automatic sliding doors, and they opened for him, and so, the small white haired boy walked through the doors and to his destiny.

He looked at the paper that Lenalee had given him, telling him which room he should go to, to find the solo style that he had wanted to do. The sheet said his third door to the left. He followed the hallway down to the third door on his left. He opened the door without knocking, the sheet told him to. The door, when it opened, was silent. When he looked through it, he saw the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

A red haired male with striking green eyes was dancing as if in a partner dance. And to say the least, Allen was hypnotised. Before he knew it, he was walking towards the red haired male and into his arms. The red headed male wasn't the least bit surprised; he just smiled and continued dancing to the slow version of Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Allen wasn't surprised either; he just followed the red head's movements until the end. When they stopped, the read head smiled.

"The name's Lavi, and what might yours be, little snowflake?" Lavi asked, bringing Allen's hand up so he could kiss it. Allen blushed; no one ever did this, well, not in this day and age.

"A-Allen…" Allen said softly, but Lavi heard it anyway. Lavi smiled and pulled Allen closer.

"What a lovely name, little snowflake. Say, wanna dance again?" Lavi asked a soft smile on his face. Allen nodded, he didn't trust his voice. Lavi let go of Allen and went to play the music once more. Lavi came back and pulled Allen into the ballroom hold.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_I need you by my side._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static,_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry,_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall,_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_I need you by my side._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static,_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_I need you by my side." _The song slowly came to a finish, with both boys' faces centimetres from each other's.

"You… are an amazing dancer, little snowflake." Lavi breathed, slowly inching closer.

"So were… you… and the name's Allen." Allen breathed back, finding himself slowly inching closer as well. Their mouths were just a few centimetres away when a loud bang sounded and both boys jumped apart quicker than you can take a breath.

"Lavi! Have you seen the… new… kid…" Lenalee trailed off, noticing the white haired male standing a few metres away from her.

"Oh… so you've met Allen. Where were you Allen? I've been waiting for at least an hours for you to show up!" Lenalee yelled, making Allen pale.

"Well, it said on your sheet to go to the third door on the left, and so I did, and I stumbled upon Lavi here, dancing by himself, doing a partner dance, and so I was hypnotised and joined. We did two dances together and that's the story." Allen stated and sat down; he was just a little tired.

"Fine, but have you chosen what type of dancing you want to do?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded.

"Partner. And it would be an honour if Lavi were to be my partner, if he so wishes." Allen smiled and looked at Lavi, who smiled back. Lavi walked over to Allen, offering his hand, which Allen took.

"I'd be honoured to be your partner, as there is nobody else who does partner dancing besides myself." Lavi said and pulled Allen to his feet.

"Aw, isn't that adorable! We finally have our first partner dancers!" a new voice chimed from the doorway. All three teenagers looked to the doorway to find a man with glasses, a white hat and blue hair standing there.

"Komui!" Lavi said.

"Ah, this must be young Allen Walker, our newest member. I'm Komui Lee and on behalf of the Black Order I'd like to welcome you to the Black Order crew!" Komui introduced himself. Allen stuck out his hand and Komui took it and shook it.

"Allen, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Allen said and walked back to stand beside Lavi.

"Lenalee, dear, has he decided what type of dancing he would be doing?" Komui asked.

"Yeah, partner dancing. You saw that and said that as soon as you walked through the door, you idiot." Lenalee said and walked out the door, dragging Komui with her.

"Well, shall we dance, my little snowflake?" Lavi asked and pulled Allen into the ballroom hold.

"Why, I would be honoured Lavi." Allen smiled and began dancing.

* * *

**:O Lavi gave Allen an adorable nickname! I have never seen Allen with the nickname "Snowflake", I think it suits him. Review, and I'll think about updating faster. :D **

**... By the way, I said that I'll _think_ about it. :D**


	3. Their Song, Their Finale

This. Update. Is. Terribly. Overdue. I'm hoping that the conclusion to this will hopefully make you all happy, and you won't hate me. :L Anyway, I want to write a new Laven story, or a pairing of another series (If I know said series). I'm hoping that you, my little Pandas, will have some ideas for me?

* * *

The song began.

It was the slow version, as they preferred the slower version of Cascada's 'Every Time We Touch'. Allen and Lavi began by having Allen's arms wrapped around Lavi's neck, and Lavi's arms wrapped around Allen's waist. They began with slow walking around in circles, listening to the piano melody, letting the music flow through them.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling," _Lavi and Allen touched their palms, twirled in a circle and touched their hearts, moving closer.

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly," _Lavi kissed Allen and then lifted him up, and Allen held his arms out like he was flying and spun around, then Lavi brought him down.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?" _Allen pulled Lavi's hand to his chest.

_I want this to last,_

_I need you by my side." _Lavi pulled Allen to his side and twirled quickly, bending him downwards.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static,_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky," _Lavi kissed Allen and Allen lifted his arms towards the sky.

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?" _Lavi pulled Allen's hand to his chest and made him feel his heart beating.

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky, " _Lavi circled his arms around Allen and tilted his chin up.

_They wipe away tears that I cry," _Allen did have a few tears, so Lavi wiped them away.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall,"_ Allen fell downwards and Lavi pulled him back up.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling," _Lavi and Allen touched their palms, twirled in a circle and touched their hearts, moving closer.

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly,"_ Lavi kissed Allen and then lifted him up, and Allen held his arms out like he was flying and spun around, then Lavi brought him down.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?"_ Allen pulled Lavi's hand to his chest.

_I want this to last,_

_I need you by my side."_ Lavi pulled Allen to his side and twirled quickly, bending him downwards.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static,_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky," _Lavi kissed Allen and Allen lifted his arms towards the sky.

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?"_ Lavi pulled Allen's hand to his chest and made him feel his heart beating.

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life." _Lavi and Allen stopped dancing, and their faces were mere centimetres from each other's. The whole school was standing up and cheering, and even Lenalee was crying from happiness. She had never seen that dance, but she had heard the song before. Lavi and Allen stood up, bowed and walked over towards Lenalee.

"Oh my God guys, that was amazing! I have to say that that was the best dance that I have ever seen you do!" Lenalee squealed and the duo chuckled.

"That was the first song that me and Allen first met and danced to. Isn't that right, little snowflake?" Lavi said, affectionately ruffling Allen's hair. Allen made a complaining noise and then smiled.

"Yes, it is. And the name's Allen, you rabbit." Allen said. Lenalee grinned and walked towards the podium, Allen and Lavi following behind.

"So, how many of you guys enjoyed our dancing duo!" Lenalee asked, and the whole school, save a few people, raised their hands and cheered. Allen moved Lenalee away from the podium.

"If any of you guys are wishing to join the Black Order, please meet us by this stage after your assembly has finished." Allen said and was crushed into Lavi's side.

"And don't forget: we accept anyone and everyone! Thank you!" Lavi said and dragged Lenalee and Allen to the front of the stage, and then the trio bowed. The school clapped and cheered, and then the trio walked backstage to where Komui was waiting with a big grin on his face, and another dance instructor with blonde hair and an Australian accent, Dance Coordinator Reever. Although, he just preferred to be called Reever.

"You guys were amazing! Especially you two," Komui exclaimed and pointed at the partners, who blushed and smiled shyly.

"Well, I think it's best we treat you three for an amazing performance! And then it's off to the next school. And we will add the dance you two did just then, to the dance list." Reever said with a huge grin.

"Awesome. Let's go!" Allen said and they all chuckled.

The rest of the day, the trio danced at different schools, handed out hundreds of forms, and drank over fifty bottles of water between the three of them. The rest of the week continued like that, and by the weekend, there were more than a hundred and fifty new dancers; solo and partner dancers alike. Lavi and Allen were busy as hell, and so were the rest of the crew. Lenalee especially.

* * *

The Academy became famous enough to earn its own tour, documentary and even nominated for five different awards! Eventually, the Academy's original founder retired, the other instructors found their replacements and moved on to a different life (No, I'm not saying that they're dead), and had families of their own.

Lavi and Allen adopted twins, naming them Neah and Mana. Lenalee married to another instructor at the Academy by the name of Kanda Yu, had a kid and named him Alma and Komui went back to China and Reever moved to Australia to visit some family.

All in all, the Academy had its own legends, and it became legendary among the world.

END.

* * *

Aww, isn't that just sweet? I hoped that you guys liked this story! I may write a sequel to this, following the children of the dancers! Tell me, if I were to write a sequel, which child do you want me to write about? Tell me your ideas too, Pandas. Please, R&R! I'll see you in the afterlife~

- Lavi the Ninja Panda.


End file.
